


宠物情人

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*我流垃圾车 只是借了个标题 不是这个的au*内有猫咪出没





	1. 上

    “你喜欢猫嘛？”

    说实话纽特已经不记得忒休斯第一次在短信里这样问他的时候，他究竟是如何回复他的了。也许他回了“喜欢”，也有可能是“还行不错”。在短讯传来的那时候，他还躺在在摇晃的轮船里逼仄包厢中硬硬的小床上，憎恨着该死的网速，使用着狗屎般的无线网，喝着带有海蛎子味的饮用水，就连洗手间都带着不容置疑的海腥味和一股莫名的晒干过后海草的臭味。

    纽特认为自己下一秒就要吐出来了——最狼狈的那种，但他没有，甚至能够分心思索了下这是不是一次调情。

    忒休斯从不调情。即使在床上，他都偏好古板、无趣的传教士体位，作为斯卡曼德家的长子、伦敦警察局总署的副署长、曾经登上过泰晤士报的“反腐战争英雄”（纽特至今记得那期报纸的头条里在英雄前面加了个帅气的限定词），忒休斯总是更克制、守礼、懂规矩的那位斯卡曼德。可这究竟是不是一次调情呢？也许是，也许不是，就像是薛定谔盒子里那只生死不知的猫，你瞧，又是关于猫，上帝，他就像个青春期焦躁的少女——可忒休斯喜欢猫嘛？他的哥哥从未告诉过他对宠物的偏好，即便他的弟弟就是一位著名的动物学家。忒休斯总形容他是那一轮圆月，喊他的中间名“阿尔忒弥斯”，如同信徒虔诚又含蓄地喊着神明的俗名——说真的，要纽特说，那都是狗屁。忒休斯才该是一场没有尽头的、像是香草海盐味的棉花糖那么柔软又梦幻、朦胧的梦，藏在林莽和山野间的神庙里，由猎狗和金角鹿守护，被雪松、柏树、白色大理石和黄金环绕。

    每当“阿尔忒弥斯”降临，纽特便也学着忒休斯那般模样，像着迷的海伦那样，亲吻在他的额头，嘴唇拂过他高挺的鼻梁，最后才缓缓如同一片羽毛、一朵雪花封锁住他的唇。

    “你也是我的国王。”他会这样说道。每一次，千千万万遍。直到忒休斯眼中的迷惘、破碎与脆弱消失。

    而此刻，纽特终于站在他和忒休斯的家门前，他得承认他开门的动作有些粗鲁，可这并不妨碍他的思念与迫切。他走过门前的长廊，那个关于调情与猫的问题仍旧盘旋在他脑子里。纽特想，在享用一杯温暖的红茶的时间里，他会问清楚忒休斯，而他们之后会有一场完美的、久违的、缱绻的性爱。

    但也许他不需要问了——忒休斯的头上戴着一个毛绒制有着猫耳朵的头箍，身上穿着那种只有在色情电影和情趣商店橱柜里才能看见的猫咪胸衣和内裤。纽特觉得他自己整个人开始燥热起来，门外凌冽的寒风再也与他无关，他想他听见电器运作时产生的蜂鸣声，而忒休斯身后那条长长的、看上去极其柔软的毛绒白色猫尾巴应该是始作俑者。他的哥哥蜷缩在沙发里，像只真正的小猫，全身泛着情欲的潮红，他抬头瞥到风尘仆仆、呆呆拎着公文包的纽特，便开始色情地舔舐着自己的手指。“喵呜。”他说道。

    现在纽特终于可以确定了，那确实是句调情的话。

    纽特用自己可以做到的最快速度，到了忒休斯跟前，他捞起他的哥哥，那根柔软的猫尾巴挂在他的大腿上。作为动物学家，纽特当然知道猫咪的耳朵是敏感的。而现在，他咬住忒休斯的耳朵，呼出一口热气，说道：“你喜欢猫嘛？我很喜欢。”

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *我流垃圾车

    直到从近处看的时候，纽特才发现忒休斯脖子上挂着的带有金色、闪亮亮铃铛的皮质项圈，这让忒休斯更像一只真正的小猫咪了，而他也正窝在纽特怀里，闭着眼睛，长长的眼睫毛颤抖着，小声地哼哼发出气声，臀部下意识地稍稍摆动磨蹭着纽特的大腿。

    这一切的一切都太超过了，大概只存在于类似于达利才会画出的超现实主义的画中，恍若那个瘫软的时钟，可纽特不得不承认，他感觉还不错，而他想他的小兄弟也是这样认为的，正生机勃勃地抵着忒休斯。“所以你是只小母猫嘛？”纽特的手环绕住忒休斯，灵巧地手指解开那个并不困难的蝴蝶结，就像是在拆圣诞礼物一般。现在那件粉色的毛绒制布料正松松垮垮挂在忒休斯的手臂上，而他已经挺立起来的同样粉嫩的乳头暴露无遗。“帮帮我，纽特。”忒休斯眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛，如同褪去他那一身坚硬、密不透风的外壳，坦露出柔软的内核。见纽特没反应，他继而重复说道，近乎于低声下气，“纽特，乖孩子，帮帮我……”而他骨节分明的手早已不安分地解开纽特的皮带，低头用嘴拉下拉链，并用柔软的面庞亲昵地触碰着那团鼓起的肿块。可纽特却显得无动于衷，尽管他的老二涨得快要爆炸，他知道驯服动物需要的是耐心，于是纽特撩起忒休斯垂在额头的卷发，垂下橄榄绿的眸子，耳边的蜂鸣声像浪潮般一直在响接着铃铛摇晃的清脆铃声，就像是开餐前会响起的声音，在这时，纽特低声缓缓说道：“你还没回答我的问题，忒休斯。”

    纽特的语气让他的话语显得有些无辜可怜，就像是在外人眼中，要他们挑出那个更为害羞、不善交际、腼腆的斯卡曼德他们一定会毫不犹豫选择纽特一样。可只有忒休斯知道他的弟弟能有多强硬、执拗、不听劝说，在那副柔软的皮囊下住着一个躁动不安、坚硬、狂热、如同雷雨般的灵魂，而这一切只有他能触摸，穿破那层看似透明的屏障去拥抱真正的纽特斯卡曼德。他抬起头看了眼纽特，又低下头，咬住纽特内裤的边缘，慢慢扯下，微微伸出的舌尖舔过纽特性器的头部。他的声音不大不小，呢喃道：“我是你的，我的小阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯又模仿猫咪的叫声，咬住下嘴唇，笑容甜蜜如同香草冰淇淋或是太妃糖布丁，又或是加了一点点迷情剂的黄油啤酒。忒休斯妥协般说道：“那我就是你的小母猫吧。”

    “你知道我会做什么，又是‘阿尔忒弥斯’，嗯？”纽特轻笑着捞起忒休斯，手绕到后头玩弄那根尾巴，他吻在忒休斯的嘴角，说道，“而今天不止那些，我的国王——我的小猫咪。”

    忒休斯昂起头，露出喉结，他抱着纽特毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴上还是傲气十足，如同在挑衅，倒确实显得他像那位雅典国王。“我拭目以待。”他喘息着说道，却依旧居高临下似的。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *我流垃圾车

    纽特开始啃噬着忒休斯的锁骨，再用一些琐碎的吻覆盖、贴合住刚刚烙下的咬痕，反反复复，直到那处彻底变成他的领土。纽特想，“阿尔忒弥斯”箭筒里的金箭早已被调皮的丘比特悄悄替换，就像爱懒花汁滴落在他的眼皮上，而他睁开眼没望到月亮、泉水、大海，只听见隆隆的战车车轮滚动，尘土飞扬迷花了眼，在下一秒，他第一眼便看见了忒休斯。“你怎么想起来穿成这样。”纽特问道，他的手盖上那层起不上实际作用的毛绒布料，一把扯开，饶有兴趣地开始玩弄忒休斯的乳头，舌头围着中间的点打着转的绕，时不时牙齿轻微撕拉着，与此同时，他开始摸索忒休斯那根白色长尾巴的根部，带着茧子的手指摩挲着穴口处的褶皱。他说道：“小母猫的这里很湿，不会是生病了吧。”

    “那医生救救我。”忒休斯哼哼道，他抓住纽特的手腕，诱导对方掰开他的臀部，可纽特只是不痛不痒地揉搓着那两团软肉，隔靴搔痒。“嘿…你为什么总是对我这样——这样不好，明明对待那些小动物的时候都很温柔。”忒休斯的声音带着气音，他被情欲折磨太久，终于屈服于阿斯蒙蒂斯的低语，而委屈像是汽水罐里的泡泡不断涌出，眼角不止再沁出生理性的泪水，混着来不及吞下的津液慢慢淌到胸膛，火辣辣像熔浆。“原来是因为这个嘛。”纽特嘴角噙着轻快的笑容，他不再恶劣地只用手指在忒休斯被撑平的穴口处画圈，猛地一下将那条“尾巴”拔出。

    伴随着抽插的水声，忒休斯高声尖叫喘着，整个人瘫软下来，他快要射出的阴茎被纽特坏心眼的捏住，他可恨又可爱的弟弟却在这时同他交换一个湿漉漉、黏糊糊的吻，贴在他的唇上接着说道：“因为你是忒休斯。”那个在看清楚自己是个无可救药的控制狂却依旧温柔拥抱他、包容他那些上不得台面的阴暗面的忒休斯斯卡曼德——他的哥哥，他的爱人，纽特抚摸着忒休斯的后颈，另一只手抬起忒休斯的臀部，让自己火热的阴茎顺利插入对方紧致潮湿的甬道。“给小猫咪打针了哦。”他发出一声舒服的喟叹，又同忒休斯接吻，让口水弄湿、弄脏他一贯整洁、一丝不苟的哥哥。

     忒休斯是从哪儿搞来这套衣服的呢，他一向正直、保守的哥哥又是如何害羞、脸红地套上这身羞耻、性感、色情的猫咪装，将那根跳动的“尾巴”塞入自己的小穴，并固定好锁在沙发上等待风尘仆仆的他归来。他的手指会没章法的弄疼自己吗？但忒休斯也许喜欢这样，他会玩得很起劲，身体红得像是煮熟的虾子，细碎、舒服地呻吟着，爽到脚指头都卷到一块儿，快感如同爬墙虎攀上脊椎，刺激着他的大脑皮层。忒休斯喜欢他操他，他喜欢他。

     “你无需嫉妒那些动物，你知道吗，忒休斯——”

    纽特吻在忒休斯的眼角，他不知道爱懒花汁到底是什么味道的，但他想，也许是忒休斯的泪水的味道，有一点点咸却甘甜。“——因为我只属于你啊。”

    而动物学家的“小母猫”只能发出一声被干弄的爽了的呜咽声来回应，小口舔掉纽特额头的汗水。

    然后，忒休斯说道：“你喜欢猫嘛？”

 

-END-


End file.
